


Crown and Ring and Sword

by Triskaidekalogue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Poetry, Rondeau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskaidekalogue/pseuds/Triskaidekalogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pride, terror, grief, regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crown and Ring and Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February.

Such glory burns mere construct soul  
to radiant ash, your eyes stark coal  
in silken, radioactive snow.  
A crown's no small thing to bestow.  
I should have known. I lost control.

Ah, would that I could change your role  
for mine again; but no parole  
awaits. My Queen, now you too know  
such glory burns.

What triumph could be worth the toll  
of love consumed by fruitless goal?  
What fool, I wonder, would forego  
your form by theirs? Your dust-dimmed glow?  
You rise now, new-forged angel, whole.  
Such glory burns.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually haven't kept up with Homestuck for nearly a year, I think! But I retain a fondness for Her Majesties' Ship (and many other things besides), and Homestuck is where I first started the whole "try out new old forms (nuevas formas) of poetry... FOR SHIPPING!" thing.


End file.
